Can I Still Love You?
by Nessa Hyuga
Summary: Squel to Love at First Fight. Nessa and Bankotsu are back in another story. Story start in Kagome time. what happen when Nessa dose remeber her pass life? How dose Bankotsu feel when Nessa start have feeling for Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru/OC Bankotsu/OC
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Fight's Sequel

In Kagome Time

**Inuyasha and the other where in class when the hear from a loud mouth girl that there were some new student here to day. The said one was a cute guy with long braided hair, the other was a sexy gay guy that look so much as a girl, and the last was a girl with pale white eye. They also said that the girl was sarcastic a time.**

Sango was about to ask her a question when the teacher came. Behind the teacher came Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Bankotsu is wearing a T-shirt that said "Misbehaving" and Jakotsu is wearing tight pants with a shirt that said "boy magnet"

"Today we have to new students. I hope you guys will be nice and greet them with respected" Teacher said

"Hi I'm Jakotsu ad this is my big brother Bankotsu and we hope this school is better then the others" Jakotsu said with a cheerful face

The girls were drooling all over them once they sat down in there new seats. Jakotsu was okay with the girls touch his hair and hugging him but once the girls hugged Bankotsu it was all over.

Bankotsu push them off.

Jakotsu look at his brother and whisper "what wrong"

"Just now, when she hug me it remain me of Nessa" Bankotsu said with sorrow in his eyes" I need to leave"

Bankotsu left in a hurry.

Sango and Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Sango and Kagome started to thick of a way to make in happy with out getting hurt. Kagome finally through of something to say.

Kagome got up and followed Bankotsu out the door. Kagome tapped Bankotsu's shoulder and when he turn around it look like he was about to slap her in the face. When he saw who it was it didn't help one bit.

"Bankotsu I know you hate me but I have some information that would cheer you up"

"There none thing that you could say that would help me, so go back to your demon boyfriend"

"Oh I can help you out. There going to be another new student here and they said that she has long black hair, pale eyes, and she has a moon necklace with a snow flake in the middle."

"Nessa here" Bankotsu started to smile a little.

"No she'll be here tomorrow"

Now that Bankotsu know that his lover is going to attended his school he feels great. Happier that Nessa going to be in his life again.

Bankotsu walked away happier then ever.

Next Day

"Today we have another new student and her name is Nessa"

Nessa stands in front of the class with a black low cut shirt that said "Sexy Mama", jeans with a skull wearing a crown on the back pocket and black strappy buckle boots.

Nessa stood there in front of the class with a emotionless face on.

When I saw her I got up from my seat and kissed her. When I did that, she push me away and punch me.

"Boo, what was that for?" I said holding my cheek

"Boy I don't know you"


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

Nessa P.O.V.

I was walking into the office to ask if I could change my class when I bumped into a tall white hair demon, that look at little like Inuyasha .

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"That okay"

"Um, Where do you go to get your classes change"

"You go down that hall and turn left and you'll be there"

"Thank you"

I walked down the hall. When I looked back to see if he was still there, he was gone.

After I change my classes, I went to my locker. When I closed my locker, I looked up and saw no other then my cousin Jazu.

I hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, What are you doing here" I said after I let her go

"I go to this school and so dose Kira"

"What class do you have next"

"Contemporary Math"

"Oh me too"

Jazu pulled me "come on, we can't be late or we get in trouble. We can talk more in class"

We made it in class before the bell rang. I looked around the class to find the white hair demon from the office. I try to switch my seat so I was sitting be hide Jazu but it was to late. He already saw me.

"is anyone sitting in the desk next to you"

"…No" I turn my head away from him

A few minutes went by and when I finally look his way he was staring at me.

"You're the girl from the office, aren't you"

"Yeah"

"Sorry I didn't tell introduction myself earlier my name Sesshomaru and yours"

"Nessa Hyuga"

"well Nessa if you need my help in math I'm happy to help."

"I don't think I'll need your help"

That day class went by fast. I just look at him the whole time, he was so sexy.

Normal P.O.V.

When school ended Nessa and Jazu walked to Nessa's apartment. We were a few block from her place when they saw the this guy standing a against a fence with a purple ipod in his hand.. He looked as if he was waiting for someone. He looked up and when he was them, he jumped up.

It was the same guy that kiss Nessa. She started to blush at the thought of it.

He pulled his headphones out of his ears and looked at Nessa.

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

I looked away from him, looking at the ground. I didn't want to see his face. "Its okay"

"I wanted to start over" he walked up to them and stuck his hand out "Hi my name Bankotsu."

Nessa didn't shake his hand "I'm Nessa"

He pulled his hand back. A frown appeared on his face. "Okay… well If you every need my help, I live on the third flood in room 36."

Bankotsu P.O.V.

I walked away, now knowing that she hate me. I shouldn't have kiss her.

"I need to get her memories back."


	3. Chapter 3

In Nessa's apartment

Nessa was asleep in her full side bed. When she woke up to heard movement in her kitchen. Nessa got up and walked to her nightstand and picked up her sword. She walked as quietly to the living room as possible.

When she went in to the room to see no other then Bankotsu looking at the two fans on the wall. Bankotsu touch the the silver edging where the Japanese symbols. The left fan has the Japanese 'dark' 'butterfly' and the right fan has 'water' 'dog' both in gold. It look like he was remembering.

Bankotsu pulled his hand away like he burn his hand on the stove. He had a bag on his back. He pulled it off and reach in to get something out of it. It was a old red book that look like it was toss around some. He set it on the table that was in front of the fans. Nessa went back to her room knowing that Bankotsu will not do any thing. It seem that he only broke in to give her a book.

Nessa went back to sleep leaving, Bankotsu alone in the room.

**Bankotsu P.O.V.**

I finally leave the apartment.

I walked into my apartment to see Suikotsu and Jakotsu sit on the floor playing cards.

Suikotsu look up "You went to Nessa's apartment didn't you." I didn't say anything, I just walked to my room. "why do you keep trying, she doesn't remember."

"I need her to know who I any. I don't want her to know me as a person who go to her school or that kid that kiss her. I wanted her to know me as Bankotsu Leader of the Band of Seven and also know me as her lover"

"Leave her, she doesn't want you"

"I just can't"

**Nessa P.O.V.**

I woke up still a little tried from the late night. I walked through the living room and I notices right away a book on the table in front of the two fans. It was old red book, when I open it.

It had a name, my name.

"Why dose it say 'Nessa Hyuga , The Guardian Dog Demon x Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven' with a heart around it."

I felt dizzy a little all a sudden. I just shook my head and throw the book in my bag and ran to school. I just made it to class, I took my seat next to Sesshomaru in Contemporary Math.

I set my head on the desk hoping the cold desk will help the dizziness but the room keep spinning. I clutch my hand in to a punch. When I did that, Sesshomaru notices it right away.

"Nessa, are you okay"

I didn't answer his question, I just want to keep my head on the desk and close my eyes.

"I going to take you to the Nurses Offices." he put his hand on my shoulder and I pushed it away

"I don't want you to touch me okay, and I can take myself to the Nurses Offices without your help."

I got up slowly trying not to fall but I failed, I start to fall backward but Sesshomaru catch me before I hit the floor.

"See you do need help and where you like it or not, I going to take you to the nurses offices." He pick me up bride style and took me to the nurses offices.

I felt comfortable in his arm that I did want him to put me down.

Sesshomaru notice that I wasn't yelling at me for helping. I not that I didn't want him to help but I just didn't want him to bother me. My head hurt so much. My life was nice until I meet Bankotsu and find that red book. Why didn't that book have Sesshomaru x Nessa instead of Nessa Hyuga , The Guardian Dog Demon x Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven. Oh, why me, why dose this have to happen to me. Why not little Bobby in Maryland or Little Keke in New York.

"We here" I open my eyes to see that we are just standing out side the office.

"Thank you"

I try to get down but he won't left go "You can put me down"

"no"


End file.
